


The Way I Feel

by CoatofArms



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Male My Unit | Byleth, Pining, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatofArms/pseuds/CoatofArms
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth begin their arduous conflict against Those Who Slither In The Dark. While many circumstances seek to threaten their relationship, the pair will soon realize through it all just how much they mean to one another.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. To The End Of A Dream

The radiant sun settled calmly in the bright sky, signaling the arrival of midday. She yawned slightly with a raised palm to her mouth, not looking forward to the duties that lie ahead. After the fall of the Immaculate One in Fhirdiad, Edelgard spent much of her time in the infirmary of the monastery. Despite how busy the days would inevitably become, she didn't dare remove herself from the chair sitting adjacent to the bed. The reason, sleeping in a near serene grace as his chest rose and fell with each passing breath. She bent over slightly so that she could once again bask in the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. As she rested her head against him, all the emotions of the battle prior began to come back to her. In Rhea's defeat, Edelgard truly believed she lost Byleth, a sudden fear encompassing her as he would be added to the nightmares that plagued her. She told herself after Tailtean that she would never cry again, not for anything not for anyone, only to then go back on her word and cry for him. 

Byleth shifted slightly causing Edelgard to abruptly raise her head in a bashful blush. She carefully pulled herself back, temporarily content with examining his features. Somehow his hair returned to its previous shade of dark teal, and while she couldn’t see his eyes as he slept, she knew they too returned to normal. Truthfully she preferred him this way, it was the look that made him human. Upon changing years ago in the Sealed Forest, she felt that he was ultimately lost to the will of the church, ultimately lost  _ to her _ . She attempted to rest her head against his chest once more before an immediate presence calmly stepped into the room.

“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert said in a bothered tone as he slowly entered the infirmary carrying a mass of parchment.

“Hubert, I trust you have all of the documents I requested?” Edelgard spoke in a quiet yet direct timbre.

“Yes, all of them present and accounted for, but… surely you aren’t going to do all of this here?"

Edelgard rose to collect the neatly organized stack from Hubert’s hands before returning to the chair, sitting quietly as possible so as not to disturb Byleth. She looked down at the papers in front of her, examining the first one carefully, she grabbed an old textbook to use as a surface for writing before dabbing a quill into one of the inkwells sitting on the end table nearby. Following the war, concerns regarding her plans going forward grew abundant. Responding to them all had grown increasingly more demanding, however, it was imperative that she address as many as possible to alleviate future discord.

“That is exactly what I’m going to do, I see no reason this can’t be finished here.”

Hubert pinched his nose as he heard the disappointing yet expected answer. “Lady Edelgard, surely Manuela or any of the others could be here in your place, I must implore you to accomplish this tedious task somewhere more comfortable,” Hubert suggested, attempting to sway her from staying in the room.

Edelgard lifted her head to look at Byleth’s sleeping face once more. “I refuse, this room is more than adequate, any other would prove most distracting for me.”

Hubert sighed, folding his arms together against his chest before laughing slightly to himself. 

“Are you certain nothing here will distract you?”

Edelgard struggled to mask her flushed cheeks as she turned to glare at her loyal attendant. She knew Hubert wasn’t lacking in perception, he was undoubtedly aware of her feelings regarding the man before her. Recently he made a habit out of subtly teasing her, an act she didn’t detest but simultaneously wasn’t very appreciative of either, if only because of how easily it got a reaction out of her. He had become more ambitious with his quips, while she enjoyed seeing him more sociable, joking at her expense left little to be desired. She was still unsure if Byleth returned the feelings she held for him and didn’t want to get her hopes up if he had fallen for someone else.

“Of course, as if I could be so easily taken away from my duties. I only wish to occasionally watch over the professor as he recovers at the same time, is that so wrong?” She asked with a furrowed brow. 

“I-I suppose not, it would undeniably be far more prudent for you to respond to those letters elsewhere but I won’t press the issue any further.”

Hubert unfolded his arms, keeping one to his abdomen before giving Edelgard one of his customary departing bows.

“However, please refrain from accidentally detailing how often the professor shifts in his sleep, or the captivating sight of his visage during a restful stupor, I’m not certain those nobles would understand.”

Edelgard, taken aback by his comment grabbed the spare inkwell from the table and chucked it at him before he vanished from the room. She was never adept at targeting anything from a distance so she had to at least hope she managed to hit him.

_ It's a crush Hubert,  _ she thought to herself. _ Not an obsession, I wouldn't dare. _

***

A few hours went by as Edelgard continued her work, occasionally looking up at Byleth whenever she grew bored or became lost in thought. 

_ Was it when you first protected me? No, it couldn't have been at first sight, could it? Perhaps it was when you first smiled, the sight of it was absolut- _

Byleth suddenly began to toss and turn violently in a nightmare induced state. Edelgard quickly dropped the documents and kneeled on the dirty floor below. Leaning on the side of the bed, She clasped his hand, intertwining it with her’s as she began to brush her fingers softly against his cheek with the other. After a few minutes, Byleth calmed down, returning to his previous form. Edelgard stood up to brush the dust from her pants before sitting once again, recalling her memories of the past. 

_ Maybe it was that night at the Goddess Tower, shy and mysterious as you were. _

The afternoon sun lowered slightly with much of the day being lost to parchment and ink. Edelgard successfully managed to get a significant amount of her workload done. Efficiently and courteously so, whenever she wasn’t preoccupied with monitoring the former mercenary. Upon noticing that there were only a few documents leftover, she decided to take a well-deserved break. She grabbed a blank sheet from the leftover stack and began to draw. Beginning with the shape of his head and filling every fine detail in between. After another passing hour, Edelgard looked down at her drawing satisfied.

_ Was it when you chose to side with me? I recall It manifesting greatly then.  _

At this moment, she realized just how much Byleth had come to mean to her and wanted nothing more than to stay by his side as he successfully managed to capture her heart. His attentiveness regarding the safety of not only her but all of their allies, the way he treated all of them equally, caring little for station or skill level, accommodating every individual in his class. Above all, however, his willingness to throw caution to Fódlan’s wind and choose to walk her fated path alongside her only further cemented those feelings. 

_ No question about it, definitely the moment you chose me. _

Edelgard's heart fluttered as she held the portrait up before her to match it against Byleth’s image, speaking softly to herself, gaze lost in the drawing.

“I only wish I had the confidence to tell you how I feel. After everything I have done, somehow this remains the most difficult for me to accomplish.”

She closed her eyes, the picture still up in the air as she sighed sorrowfully. Pain in her chest as she thought about having to let him go. The days to come would be far too strenuous for her to remain distracted. The rebuilding effort alone would steal away an immense amount of her time, love should be the last thing on her mind. However, as her thoughts wandered she spoke a single question to the portrait in some vain hope for an answer.

“Do you even feel the same way?” 

Edelgard opened her eyes, lowering the portrait only to be met by Byleth’s watchful eyes as he lifted himself up.

“Eeeek! M-m-my t-t-teacher!” Edelgard shrieked pressing the picture against her chest to hide it from him. “Hh-how long have you been awake?!"

Rather than answer her right away, Byleth reached for the now crumpled paper which she reluctantly handed to him.

"It isn't very good," she said as she buried her face in her hands to mask the growing crimson.

He looked at the portrait of himself with the same look as if he was devising a strategy for an upcoming battle. Glossing over every detail before reaching a conclusion regarding her efforts. His lips turned upward into a smile, he looked back at Edelgard who peeked at him between her fingers. 

"It was drawn by you, therefore it will always be good." He said as he handed the portrait back to her. 

"Somehow I find that difficult to believe." Looking away from him as he rose to sit at the edge of the bed.

Mere inches away from her, his legs slightly brushing up against hers.

"I woke up once I heard you speaking." finally answering her question.

Edelgard looked down at her legs, heart beating rapidly when she noticed how close he was. "So… she started, ...I trust you heard everything then?" more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. 

Byleth sat for a minute, seemingly thinking about how to best respond to her question. "I did." He bashfully admitted, placing a hand over his heart to steady his breathing, looking at her with his best attempt at a face of determination. 

"At sunset, I want you to meet me at the Goddess Tower, there is much that needs to be said between us." 

"T-the Goddess Tower? My teacher, are you absolutely certain?" She questioningly looked up at him with concern."But, you only just woke up, perhaps we should wait until you have made a full recovery?"

"I think I've been sleeping long enough," Byleth said rising to his feet, brushing past her as he walked toward the door, she kept her eyes fixated on him as he did so."Promise me that you'll come?" Turning his head, to face her.

"I promise my teacher, at day's end I will be there. Nervous as I am, you have my word." She smiled widely.

Byleth smiled back at her as he turned to leave the Infirmary, giving her his heartfelt parting gratitude.

"Thank you, El." 

Byleth left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts, she wasn't sure what would transpire at the Goddess Tower but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be disappointing. She looked at the slightly crumpled drawing, smoothing the surface with her hands to restore its previous state. As Byleth's sketched smile became apparent, she developed a wide smile of her own.

_ You said it, you called me El. Is it truly possible that my previous worries were unwarranted? I suppose there's only one way to find out.  _

Edelgard returned to her duties as quickly as possible so she could mentally and emotionally prepare herself for an undoubtedly life-altering moment.

***

He arrived first, as he did all those years ago, his back facing her, head lifted slightly as he gazed at the sky above. She walked these steps before, this time though, it felt more momentous. Her heart pounding faster as she approached him. Placing a hand to her chest, she sighed heavily before stepping to his side. Both of them stood silently for a moment with their hands resting on the railing, gazing upon the purplish hue of the sky as the sun fell.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asking as she broke the silence.

"It is, it reminds me of your eyes." A sly smile appearing on his face.

The sudden compliment made her blush, as did everything he said to her lately. "M-my teacher, you're only making me more nervous than I already am. Though, I appreciate your words all the same." 

"I seem to find myself thinking of you a lot lately." He said finally facing her.

"Is that so? Well...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't doing the same of you." Heart nearly pounding out of her chest as she turned to him in reciprocation. 

"Then...may I hold your hands in my own? it will make what I'm going to do next easier."

Edelgard smiled up at him before slowly lifting her gloved hands for him to take. Even without direct contact, she could feel the warmth of his hands providing her with boundless comfort. She continued looking directly in his piercing gaze, lilac eyes shifting from each one of his blue. He smelled of flowers, carnations to be specific, likely spending the remaining hours before their meeting tending to them in the greenhouse. She heard a loud, familiar, rhythmic pounding that in her own excitement made it difficult to ascertain if it was her heart or his. Byleth smiled back at her, holding her hands firmly as he spoke.

"We have been through so much together, you and I. From the moment I first met you, I found myself immediately mesmerized. Your unwavering ambition is what I originally believed to be the sole reason I joined your cause but after every battle, every struggle, and every moment we shared, I now realize just how much you mean to me. You once said that we are like family but... I don't want to be a family in name only, I wish to make it official."

"My teacher…" she said breathlessly as she fought back tears.

"I was without purpose, without passion, without emotion, he continued, it's due to being near you that I can say for certain that I feel more alive than I ever have in my entire life, this new heartbeat of mine is proof of that."

Byleth let go of one of her hands to reach in the pocket of his coat, he drew a gorgeous silver ring with multi-colored gemstones at the center. He held it up close to the hand that remained in his.

"I love you El, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" 

The tears that had been patiently forming in her eyes spilled down her cheeks when she heard his proposal. For so long she wanted to hear him say those words, so long she wanted to share her life with him and one day call him her husband. 

"Nothing would please me more… she said overcome by emotion. "I love you too, truthfully I always have."

A tear slid down Byleth's face as he placed the band on her ring finger, lifting her hand up to his lips and kissing it, much like a commoner kissing the hand of a noble. Edelgard shook her head, giggling at the sight before wrapping her arms affectionately around his neck, pulling him down into a passionate, longing kiss like a woman in love.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed softly into his mouth, kissing her love with as much adoration as she could give. The sweet taste of his lips on hers induced an addicting feeling of euphoria. Part of her felt like she was dreaming, that she would suddenly awaken to find herself still sitting beside him, documents in hand, unspoken confession in her heart. Her fears immediately vanished when she felt him squeeze her tightly, bringing her body as close to his as possible.  _ He loved her _ , the way those three simple yet compassionate little words left his lips and the tender embrace that followed gave her every indication that this was real. Edelgard reluctantly pulled away, keeping her arms around him, looking into his eyes as she poured her heart out to him.

"I was afraid my feelings would not be returned, for so long I wished to share them with you. To hear you say those words means the world to me. I love you, I don't think I could ever say that enough." A small frown appeared on her face as she continued. "I'm afraid our union will have to be put on hold until our  _ other _ enemies are dealt with, but I promise you that when all is said and done, you and I will stand side by side, not as commander and Emperor but as husband and wife. Together we will become the light shining over Fódlan, just as you have shined upon my life." Her frown gone, Edelgard smiled widely with a face flushed with love and gratitude for the man in her arms. "Thank you, for everything my teacher...no, my darling, my darling Byleth. 

"I love you."

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Under The Sky With You

Lavender soon became a shade of dark teal as the sun completely fell, leaving the loving couple just below the night sky. Visibility in the tower was moderate, only a combination of the moon and stars above kept the area lit well enough for them to occasionally gaze into each other's eyes. They intended to leave hours ago, but the overwhelming sentiments attached to this private moment delighted them considerably.

Edelgard and her beloved remained in each other's embrace long after their shared confession. Both had given up on standing, opting for the ground below. She sat in his lap, resting her arms around his shoulders as she continued to kiss him. He held her, leaning slightly against a column of mortar reciprocating her love. Their first meeting at the Goddess Tower paled in comparison to everything that just transpired. He never revealed much about his experience with love despite her curiosity. Only patiently listening as she told him all that she could recall of her own past.

His actions now, however, taught her more about him than she could ever hope to learn that night. He returned her kisses with passion, bringing her body as close to his as possible. Holding her tightly in his powerful arms as if he's afraid of letting go. He's always been protective of her, from the moment they first met; to the events of the Holy tomb and every battle thereafter. With her heart fluttering at his affection, she increased the intensity of her kiss in an act of reassurance, letting him know that she has no intention of leaving. His hands curiously explore her legs, caressing her covered thighs softly.

"Darling…" she whispered, breathing sharply between kisses, entranced by his touch. He looked at her with longing, hands still moving about, gripping slightly before resting them at her hips.

"Is this ok...? He asked, concerned solely for her pleasure.

"Of course." giggling softly in her confirmation before bringing her ring-bearing hand to his cheek looking into his eyes. She could feel an intense heat arise in her face as the thought of being more intimate with him would come to be a possibility. She fantasized about him in that manner long before it would be deemed appropriate, at least according to the Church's ordinances, but none of that would be of consequence now. 

"I-I want you to touch me, in fact, I  _ would _ love for you to see all of me, but..." A frown encompassed her features as she thought about her body. He knew of the experimental scars and the emotional weight that came with each of them. However, knowing and seeing were two different things. Her biggest fear was quelled once he placed the ring around her finger but now she feared his reaction upon someday seeing her nude form. Each one was more gruesome than the last. While many of them healed over time, others remained looking nearly as unsightly as they did when she first got them.

_ "You are our greatest creation" those very words must have been repeated ad nauseam. Would the sight repulse you? Could it possibly be enough to call off our engagement? As much as the thought of you potentially leaving me would hurt, I would understand completely. _

Almost as if he could read her mind from the expression alone, he brought his hands up to her back and squeezed her into a gentle hug. Her head rested close to his chest, rhythmic thumping soothing her from prior thoughts. 

_ I should've known, such a silly notion. _

"My favorite sound." She whispered to herself, eyes closed, a content smile forming on her face. The two of them sat in silence embracing as they had for the past hour,  _ this hug _ , however, wasn't only an act of love but a silent promise.

"El, we don't need to rush into anything. Just know that I love you no matter what, I love every part of you,  _ nothing _ will ever change that."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him at his words. Every time a concern of hers induced anxiety or fear, effortlessly he would be there to console her.  _ One day _ , she vowed silently, 

_ One day you will see me bare, I promise my beloved. _

"Thank you, my darling… "I love you too."

"Four."

"Pardon?" She looked up at her betrothed in confusion.

"Nothing, just counting how many times you've said "I love you," he turned his head away, lips turned up in a grin.

She lifted herself up at his response, bringing her hand to his cheek to make him face her once again. A scowl appeared on her face as she glared at him.

"Keeping count, are we? Well... I did tell you that I could never say those words enough...or are you having trouble recalling that part of my confession? "Perhaps I'll just say it over and over again until you lose your place." moving onto his lap, she gazed into his eyes with a grin of her own.

"I love you, I love you, I love you… she repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck as if to kiss him again. "I love you, I love you, I love—

"El!" He interrupted with a whine.

"Ah-ah-ah, I've only just begun...now, where was I? Oh yes, I love you." She brought her face close, brushing her nose against his affectionately.

His face was masked in a deep blush. Embarrassment was a rare trait for him, so discovering that her teasing could bring out such emotions filled her with elation. Often he would tease her about everything from her  _ cute _ shrieks to her desire to laze about eating sweets, watching him now brought on a satisfactory smile as she playfully shifted her posterior from side to side as if adjusting to a throne, making him blush even more. She pressed her lips to his, smooching between each word.

"I love you... I love you... I—

"I knew it!" A sudden voice interrupted causing Edelgard to nearly fall over before Byleth caught her, bringing her back to his lap.

" H-halt! W-who goes there?" She stammered, attempting to emanate an authoritative tone despite her present circumstance. 

"Edie and the professor, I always knew this day would come!" 

The couple quickly looked into the direction of the sound, their blushes synchronizing upon confirming the identity of the third party.

"Dorothea." both of them said simultaneously, Byleth sounding far less surprised than she.

The songstress stepped out of the shadows and into the pocket of light that lit where the couple sat. "So...this is where you two have been all this time, together in your own little world...I don't suppose you have room for one more? 

"D-Dorothea, what are you doing here!?" Edelgard asked flustered, gripping her beloved tightly.

"Well, I had no luck after looking in your room, and more or less the same once I happened upon the professor's" Her emerald eyes gleaming brightly as she gazed upon the embracing couple. "So, I thought to myself… where else would a pair as close as you two possibly meet?"

Edelgard's face grew red, "T-that still doesn't explain why you're here!" 

"We're having a celebratory feast in the dining hall and couldn't start without the guests of honor!

"Celebratory feast!? I wasn't aware of this, what are we celebrating and who is responsible for such an arrangement?" 

"The end of the war and yours truly of course!" She smiled widely, abruptly taking in the sight of the lustrous ring on the emperor's finger. "Though, it seems we have another reason to celebrate, congratulations you two!" Dorothea likely saw this coming from a mile away. In her many conversations with the songstress, she knew especially well that Edelgard had a crush. She guessed that the embarrassed pair would get together eventually, even if it took them forever to confess.

"Now! She clasped her hands together. You simply must tell me about the proposal. Given how I caught you in the middle of fawning over our dear professor here, I trust everything went off without a hitch?"

"Dorothea… please." Edelgard said desperately, burying her face in Byleth's chest in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Oh Edie, what are we going to do with you?" She smiled at the sight before turning her attention to him. 

"Well, professor? Was it extravagant? Did you pour your heart out to her?" —she suddenly gasped— "Or did our beet-red Emperor here command you to marry her? I'll need details for the performance I plan to put on about your lives one of these days."

_ A performance!? Surely, she wouldn't do that, would she? _ Edelgard thought to herself, hearing the vibration of her sweetheart's voice as he began speaking.

"Dorothea, I promise to tell you all about the proposal if  _ you _ promise to keep it a secret."

The songstress looked at him curiously, to clarify his statement Edelgard rose to speak directly to her friend once more.

"Yes, we would prefer to keep knowledge of our engagement private for the time being, there is still much to be done and we can't afford additional distractions. Do you believe yourself capable of such a task?" 

"You two are just adorable, I promise, I won't say a thing...even if it pains me. Now then, I loathe to ruin such a romantic embrace but we have a celebration to attend."

"Wait for us downstairs, we'll walk to the dining hall together," Byleth said with a smile.

Dorothea kept her gaze fixated on the couple, briefly giggling to herself before finally relenting. "Alright, but don't keep me waiting too long, I might get lonely without my lovely companions to keep me company." She strolled downstairs leaving them alone once more.

Byleth shifted slightly, raising his head to get a look at the sky. "Well… I suppose we did get a little carried away, who knows how long we've been out here." 

Edelgard turned, resting the back of her head against his chest. She sat in between his legs sharing a look with him before briefly sighing. "Nonsense... I swear, sometimes it's like she forgets I'm the Adrestian Emperor. Not only does she intrude on my time with you, but arranges a celebratory dinner I never agreed upon."

"She means well" Byleth began, placing his arms at her sides. "The war affected her significantly. We shouldn't be too hard on her, besides we  _ all _ deserve to relax, at least for a little while."

Edelgard looked down in guilt at her previous frustration. He was right, the fighting impacted all of their allies, none more extensively however than Dorothea. The woman whose grandiose heart caused every battle to become more complicated. In Byleth's absence, she recalled losing her patience more than a few times as her orders were frequently questioned. Despite losing her temper, Mittelfrank's own remained devoted to her cause. She functioned as a soothing presence when the grief became too much to withstand. 

_ Why can't I be more like you my darling? You are just as occupied with your responsibilities as I and yet you remain so patient with everyone despite their peculiarities. It seems I still have much to learn if I am to one day call myself an Eisner. _

"You're right, I have to be more respectful towards her. During the five years I thought you were lost to us, she would set aside what little time we had at the end of the day to simply chat with me. It's nice being able to clear my mind with a conversation.  _ Honestly _ ... it's how I've always felt with you."

"I'm sorry for missing out on all those years."

"No,  _ never _ apologize." She took hold of his tense arms to wrap around her before continuing. "Although I find your explanation regarding that lost time to be a little more than unusual, know that you being here as you are now, is all I could ever ask for."

The muscles in his arms relax at her words. She wants to be a source of comfort for him as he has always been for her. They spend the remainder of their shortened moment in a quiet embrace. _This_ _hug_ was made up of not only love, but of comfort. Despite knowing full well that there was a songstress growing increasingly more impatient waiting for them, they just couldn't help but stay like this a little while longer. 

"I love you."

"Thirte—”

"Don't you dare!"

  
  



	3. Together In A Moment Of Peace

_ It's said that home is where the heart lies. A place where meals are shared, memories made, and families thrive. A place of security, a place of comfort. The only place that could be considered a haven in the most trying of times. You were always told that an empty house is not a home. Those words resonated with you, and for the most part, you abided by the meaning of that declaration. Your house isn't empty, but it isn't exactly home anymore...is it?  _

_ A falling star from the vast unknown takes up residence with you and your brethren. Preaching tales of prosperity and coexistence between your respective species, and as skeptical as it all seemed, she was right. It functioned as planned, Agarthan and Nabatean men and women, flourishing the once barren terrain with new technologies previously thought unimaginable. Small children playing peacefully together in the fields, knowing no greater joy than the innocence of stability. If only they knew of the greed and hatred brewing in the hearts of the invaders. Yes, that's what she was...an invader. You were there, bearing witness to it all, the moment when the Fell Star shattered your world into a thousand tiny fragments, leaving behind the unrecognizable filth she calls kin in her wake. Your light stolen, darkness became your only salvation. Your diplomacy deteriorated, warfare was the only sensible option.  _

_ How does it feel? Standing on the very surface that held the corpses of your household? Forced underground like a labor of moles, while your oppressors coexist transcendently amongst their creations. Earning undeserving denominations such as Saint or...Goddess. What sort of emotions does a misfortune like that convey? Do you feel resentful? Maybe a little heartbroken? But...you don't exactly have a heart anymore...do you?  _

_ Not after the Tomb, where you manipulated a once-respected leader to butcher the fallen star as she slumbered. Not after Zanado, where you then convinced him to commit genocide, decorating the canyon red with blood. Blood of the family responsible for your anguish, using weapons crafted from the bones of their loved ones. They were nothing but mere painter's tools in your eyes, for you were the artist orchestrating your next masterpiece.  _

_ Certainly not after Enbarr, where you severely altered the life of a young girl who you callously refer to as your niece. Blood experiments...all for a purpose! Failure after failure, body after body, as every Hresvelg burned, scorching in their incompatibility with the flames. All of them, but her. Your new saving grace, your new majestic liberator. Arrogantly believing in the same lies, consequently making herself a nemesis of the church.  _

_ Not after Duscar, where a bogus promise resulted in the massacre of a King and his court, the blame and persecution of an innocent people, and the trauma of a young boy you once called nephew. Turning kin against kin, laughing maniacally as the eagle wing of Aymr came crashing down over the lion's head.  _

_ Perhaps that carcass really does help to suppress your feelings. Hiding your true self, never truly having to feel accountable for your actions...and why should you?! Every ounce of your hatred is justified after all! Every. Single. Ounce of it.  _

"Lord Thales…?"

"Speak."

"It's over...the Immaculate One has been felled."

"Good! Good! A favorable outcome! So, it would seem the girl and her little battalion of ne'er-do-wells are more formidable than I gave them credit for, and all without the employment of Demonic Beasts as well...impressive."

"What will transpire going forward?"

"Isn't it obvious? Edelgard has become increasingly ambitious as of late. Even with Arianrhod a smoldering ruin, she continues to make veiled threats against us. It's only a matter of time before we find ourselves amongst conflict again."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Why don't we use the Javelins again? This time we can try launching them in a much more crowded place...like Enbarr. Or we could just kill her straight away by striking the monastery."

"Calm yourself fool! That entire surface belongs to us, it won't do any good to obliterate all that land before we had a chance to reclaim any of it! Surely you recall Ailell,  _ that _ is the result of over ambitiously attacking Garreg Mach." 

"I've read texts pertaining to that event, but the exact details remain unclear to me."

"That appears to be a consistent characteristic of yours, neglecting key details of your own ancestry. Allow me to play the role of teacher and educate you. According to legend, Ailell is a manifestation of the Goddess's rage. She passed judgment on humanity's corruption and scorched the landscape with a pillar of light from the heavens. Sounds ludicrous, doesn't it? That's because It's all a lie, another falsehood peddled from the maw of that vile Archbishop. Fortunately, her corpse is rotting away as we speak. The true origin of that hellscape lies with us. Some time ago our people launched Javelins at Garreg Mach in an attempt to destroy the last remnants of the so-called Goddess's children. We were ultimately unsuccessful, due to the abundance of safety measures built around the area. Every last Javelin we launched was deflected and changed course, creating what is now recognized by many as...the Valley of Torment." 

"What do you know? And here I believed it had something to do with the heat."

"Your attempt at humor is wasted." 

"Apologies, but considering all of them are packed like rats in their holes, protected by the security of the monastery, How exactly do we proceed?"

"Subterfuge. It's always been our best strategy, we must rely on it for as long as possible to minimize additional Agarthan casualties. I am in need of ample replacements, particularly after the loss of Cornelia."

"That was a significant loss. Her talent for the dark arts was unmatched, and that body...it was certainly a voluptuous sight wouldn't you agree?" 

"You would do well to leave such debauched statements to yourself, or should I have your head removed before you even have a chance to become useful to me?" 

"T-that isn't necessary! I humbly retract my statement!"

"I'm pleased that we understand one another. Now, regarding those replacements. I want to finally be rid of that aggravating vassal, he has been a recurring thorn in our sides for far too long. It's due to him that Edelgard defies me so readily. I wish to see the look on his face as he learns how his body will be utilized against the person he cares for the most. However...I find myself growing exceptionally interested in that professor."

"You mean Byleth? The one that wields the Sword of the Creator?"

"So...you do know something, I was beginning to think you were nothing but a useless buffoon, looks as though there's hope for you yet. Yes, the very professor my  _ niece _ seems so smitten with, the very reason she neglected using the full extent of our power." 

"I've seen his abilities first hand, although he is a gifted swordsman, It shouldn't be difficult getting close to him."

"Then you already know what needs to be done. When the time comes I want his carcass, preferably undamaged. Having him under our control will definitely bring that girl to her knees."

"There is a small problem sir."

"And what would that be, pray tell? 

"He appears to no longer house the power of Fell Star, in fact, he looks exactly as he did five and a half years ago."

"Curious? So he wasn't really a vessel after all? Hmph, no matter, I still want him replaced. Do whatever you can to get in close, meanwhile I'll see about finding a pilot for Vestra's boy. As long as we have a body of some kind, and the deed is done in the utmost secrecy, you can use any method you deem necessary. I'm placing a considerable amount of faith in you. Don't fail me like Solon before you, do I make myself clear... _ Cleobulus _ ?

"It shall be done, I'll relish in the demise of another varmint, especially one so close to the Fell Star herself."

***

Byleth continued to hold Edelgard in his arms, steadily star gazing under the night sky. After being left to themselves, the couple settled for silently enjoying each other's company, occasionally showing affection in the form of small kisses. She would bring his free hand up to her lips, kissing it whenever he planted a kiss of his own to her temple. Was it truly possible to be this in love? So in love that you stay glued to one spot? Powerless to move while also completely unwilling? That's how she felt at the moment. That's how her beloved made her feel. She always held the Goddess Tower in high esteem, as it was the place where her mother and father first fell in love. But after everything that occurred here between her and Byleth today, it would forever be remembered as the place where he proposed, the place where their romance was established as she jovially accepted. Even so, all pleasant things must eventually come to an end, for life only ever moved forward, stopping for nothing and no one, no matter how cruel it may be. 

"Byleth my love, It's time to leave now. Dorothea is waiting for us."

"Aww El, just a little while longer?"

"That’s what you said only a short while ago! Honestly, I wonder if this is how our children will act when I attempt to wake them at daybreak? At least then I'll know exactly who to blame for their fussing." 

"Children huh? And how many do you suppose we would have?" 

She took a minute to think about his question quietly to herself. As sole heir to the Imperial throne, it was invariably expected that she would one day be required to produce suitable heirs. A common principle of royalty in most provinces and Adrestia was no different. Deep down she knew that in order for genuine change to take place, any children that she gave birth to could never inherit the throne. She intended to abdicate, doing away with the concept of birthright in favor of one that prioritized accomplishment. Even though that prospect alone once pushed away any impression of her ever being a mother, the thought of one day having a family with the man she loved thoroughly excited her. 

"Two! No...three!" She answered at last. "Three beautiful little children, living in a world that values them exclusively on achievement. I have no doubt that they will be the impetus for unparalleled peace, prosperity, and unity for all of Fódlan. Can you imagine it beloved? You and I as parents, raising our little ones together in a private cottage?" "Oh...but I'm being a bit rash aren't I? All my talk of children and we only just became engaged."

"I don't think you are, I love seeing you this excited for the future, for  _ our  _ future, it reminds me that I fell in love with a very driven woman." He nuzzled her hair as he tightly hugged her. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her neck, causing addictive tingles to arise throughout her entire body. 

"Do you think they felt this way? My parents I mean. Do you think they were just as much in love as I am in love with you?" 

"Our love is unrivaled, I don't know if anyone past or present could compare to how I feel about you."

"When did you become such a romantic with words?" 

"The day I deflected an axe meant for the woman who would one day be my wife."

"Hmmm... I doubt you fell in love with me that soon in our encounter." 

"Maybe not that soon, but I'll always cherish that day, as it was the day I first laid eyes upon you." 

"If I say what I'm about to say next, will you promise to no longer keep count?" She peered back at him with half-lidded eyes, more than prepared to assault him with a flurry of kisses again should he say no. 

"I think I can manage that...for now." 

Not exactly the assurance she was looking for, but she loved him far too much to care. She eyed his lips, lifting herself upward to kiss them. It definitely wasn't a flurry, but the way he became flustered pleased her all the same. "I love you" she whispered as she pulled away. "I'll forever hold those words close to my heart, so I can express them in response to your own affections." 

"I love you too, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you. Well...now I really don't feel like leaving."

"I understand, truthfully I don't want this to end either, but there will be more moments like this to come. Days where you and I can simply be together. No paperwork, no skirmishes, no meddlesome songstresses, no—

"No Hubert?"

She giggled softly, smiling as she snuggled against his chest, he brought his arms tighter around her in support while he cradled her once more. "Yes darling, no Hubert. I'll command him to accomplish a series of extensive assignments before I allow him to infringe upon our time."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Come now, my love, it seems we have a celebration to attend."

Edelgard and Byleth rose from the cold ground at long last. He brushed the remaining traces of dust from her dress before wiping away at his own clothes. As they approached the stairs leading to the exit, he held out his hand for her to take which she happily accepted. After spending more than a few minutes together, the recently betrothed couple finally departed the tower, joining their slightly shivering friend below. The temperature in Fódlan was relatively mild during the day, signaling a passage of seasons once again. Nights, however, were consistently met with a peculiar chill, likely the unseen remnants of winter, reminding all of its presence even in the warmth of spring.

"Well, that took a while. You two didn't do anything... _ risque _ after I left did you?" 

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, this newfound patience she was attempting to hone was going to take some work. But If her beloved could do it, surely she could as well. "No Dorothea, must you continue to tease us?" 

"Sorry! I'm sorry! It's just...it's so great to finally see you two together!"

The three of them began their minor excursion, traversing through the relatively empty Western corridors. Walking through the monastery at this hour wasn't foreign for Edelgard as unsettling thoughts often rendered a restful sleep impossible. She would frequently embark on nighttime strolls similar to this as a means of clearing her mind, convincing herself that it was nothing more than mere patrolling. In truth, the thought of Byleth being dead kept the young Emperor awake far greater than any night terror ever could. 

She shuddered at the notion, her feelings largely keeping her together when grief forced her to recollect on how happy he made her. As much as she had come to appreciate her allies as more than soldiers,  _ he _ was the only one that could keep a lasting smile on her face. Naturally, he notices even the most minuscule of her movements, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. She looked up at him with a smile, taking in the sight of his eyes as he looked down at her. 

"No need to concern yourself with me, love, it isn't too cold at the moment." 

"I know, but It's comforting having you so close." 

She felt her face heat up, as typical of her, she began to blush. Perhaps her reddened cheeks were due to their affection now possessing an onlooker...or maybe it was how quickly compliments and the like would roll off her lover's tongue without reservation. 

"Awww!" Dorothea exclaimed, taking occasional glances at them in hopes of observing every act of their love, subtle or apparent.

They came to a slow stop just before the entrance to the cathedral. Day after day It was in the process of being restored to its former prominence following the end of the war. When it wasn't filled with devout Adrestian soldiers, the knights worked tirelessly to repair the damage created during the siege five years prior. 

"It still needs some sprucing up, but hopefully I'll be singing some victory songs here in no time! When do you think they'll be finished by Edie?"

Edelgard recoiled slightly at her friend's cluelessness. She thought about all the falsehoods she had to tell for the sake of morale. The biggest lie of all, blaming the church for the destruction of Arianrhod wrestled in her mind daily. The day she revealed the truth behind those attacks was rapidly approaching, how her allies would ultimately handle that revelation remained to be seen. Right now, however, she wanted nothing more than to clear her mind of the impending ordeal. 

"Yes, well, I imagine it will be restored within a few week's time. It's recently come to my attention that some of the soldiers, our elite included, still need a respectable place for prayer." 

Dorothea tilted her head to the side in wonder. "Oh? But I thought you couldn't care less about the Goddess?" She of course asks, understandable given the shared skepticism of the deity between them. Five years ago the then princess wanted to dispense with crests and belief of the Goddess alike, but after witnessing how her own soldiers prayed for guidance while not being excessively reliant, eliminating a crucial part of their lives seemed... unreasonable. Perhaps the church would one day be an Imperial institution, under the supervision of reputable advisors. An undoubtedly controversial decision, but a necessary one if corruption would be combated for the foreseeable future. 

"I still have my own reservations about that, however, thanks to some convincing on the part of Manuela and Mercedes I've decided to renovate the cathedral. Even the timid Marianne addressed her concerns with me, after such persuasiveness how could I say no. She perked up at Byleth who in turn glanced down at her. "Though, I suppose that makes me something of a hypocrite considering I'm betrothed to her champion." 

"What makes you say that? I'm not her champion." 

"Oh, but you are! Do you not recall what you said to me all those years ago in the Sealed Forest?"

Dorothea seemed to be growing excited, quickly looking back and forth between the two of them. "What did he say?! What did he say!? You had the rest of us return to the monastery before we could figure out what was going on!" 

A sly grin appeared on Edelgard's face, she discovered an opportunity to tease him in retaliation to his initial antics and she wasn't going to miss it for the world. "After his hair and eyes changed my darling here told me that he was granted power from the goddess herself. When I asked him what he would do with those new-found abilities, he said to me…"

Edelgard briefly unwrapped herself from his embrace. Trying her best to mimic his stance. She morphed her face into an unassuming expression, similar to the one he often had after every battle. "Worry not Edelgard, I'm going to use this power for the people of the world!" She expressed in her best Byleth impersonation, taking glances at him and Dorothea to see their reactions. 

Byleth looked away, she could make out a faint blush on his cheeks as he struggled to deal with the embarrassment. At the time she was frustrated with the transformation, believing it to be the final indication that their potential allegiance would be severed. After everything though, she wanted nothing more than to find humor in the situation. 

"Did he now? How noble of you professor." 

Byleth crossed his arms, glaring at both women in annoyance. "I don't sound like that at all." 

"He's right Edie, it's more like this…" Dorothea raised her right arm to the sky triumphantly as if she were wielding a sword. 'Allow me to demonstrate!' "Oooh! Oooh! This one's a personal favorite of mine!" 'Here is something to believe in!' 

"You two are unbelievable," he said shaking his head in disapproval, face still slightly red from their teasing. "You get far too much enjoyment out of poking fun at me." 

"Anything to see you blush my love," Edelgard stepped back over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a soft hug, locking her eyes with his again. Earlier in the day, she had been too nervous to even think about confessing her feelings to him. Now, she felt more confident than ever to express just how much she loved him. Even if Dorothea's company flustered her slightly. "I know you aren't really her champion, not after everything we've done together. But, know that you are, have, and will always be  _ my  _ champion." 

"Oh, Edie, that's so sweet! This romantic opera idea is getting better and better! You two are practically writing the scenes for me!"

Edelgard looked back at her with a glare, hugging Byleth tighter as she spoke. "This again? You absolutely insist on embarrassing your Emperor like that?"

"Your's is not a love to be embarrassed over Edie, you two are so lovely together," Dorothea's eyes brightened, mind undeniably flooding with thoughts of some grand production. "Eisner and Hresvelg, commoner and noble, commander and Emperor, turned husband and wife!" She brought a hand to her breast while raising the other into the air as she continued. "They slew the ivory dragon, bringing all of Fódlan into a new dawn! A magical proposal in the Tower of the Goddess! Caring little if not at all about their stations, demonstrating to the world that as long as two people love each other, it matters not what their backgrounds are! Doesn't it sound like such an inspiring story? You could change the courting system for generations to come!"

"T-that doesn't sound like a completely horrible idea. Even so, there is still much to be done for the time being. Perhaps you'll have my permission to put on such a rendition once all of our goals have been accomplished," She faced Byleth who looked equally astounded at their friend's suggestion. "What do you think love? Would you be alright with an enactment like that? It's okay to say no if you aren't." 

He stopped to think for a moment, with any luck his answer would be complete disinterest. She often wondered about the thoughts that raced through his mind. Hubert once warned her of a second self lurking deep within, influencing his every action. A ridiculous belief by now, but every so often she would stare at him in curiosity, 

"Sounds like it could be a brilliant idea, I'd love to see how we would be portrayed," He said as he shot her a quick smile.

"Of course you would say that, though if I had to hazard a guess, the non-romantic aspects my portrayal probably wouldn't be in a positive light. There are many who view me as a self-perpetuating tyrant, championing nepotism under the guise of a merit-based system. Not exactly the heartwarming ballad anyone would care to see." She sighed subtly, feeling bitter at the existence of those perspectives. 

Noticing this, Byleth pulled her body tighter against his, smiling as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "If that is how some people see you, then I'll share in the burden. I refuse to have you taking full responsibility when we walked this path together."

"Beloved…"

"Fortunately, I'm not in the business of putting on political dramas," Dorothea said assuredly. "Regardless of what anyone says, the only thing I care about showcasing is the glorious romance I see right in front of me. Besides, I'm sure Hubie could handle any tomato throwing hecklers who think otherwise." Her eyes lit up once again as she stared at the couple. She started to sing, quiet at first, but a bit louder as her enthusiasm grew. 

"Caaarry this heavy heart away from all the shadows dark, let's build a world that none can ever hope to wish undone! In the tower all alone they made their deepest feelings known, stay beside me my true love for you and I rule on this throoone~" 

"Dorothea, please don't sing that again! Beautiful as your voice is, the professor and I hardly need a melody to accompany our love, isn't that right?" 

"I think I would like to hear the rest of that one day Dorothea."

"Beloved!" 

"Then that settles it. When you two are ready I'll start looking for help putting the entire thing together. That way you can hear the rest in person. I honestly can't wait! Oh...but we should really hurry along, we're late enough as it is." 

Nodding in agreement, they cross the bridge, making their way to the reception hall. A couple of soldiers bowed at Edelgard's presence before carrying on with their patrol. It was scarcely lit, only a few torches lighting the vacant space. Ordinarily, it would be filled with an assorted group of people, but the word of a celebratory dinner must have lured everyone barring the guards to the dining hall.

"Remember our dance professor?"

"I do, almost like it was yesterday."

"What!? You two danced together? When?" Edelgard asked upon overhearing their chat.

"At the ball remember?! He did such an excellent job helping me prepare for the competition that I wanted to see how he took to ballroom dancing," She looked over Edelgard's head to give Byleth a wink. "You did a superb job by the way." 

"I wasn't aware of this. You danced with him before I could!?"

"Relax Edie, you were too busy dancing with that noble boy. What was his name again? Von something? There's always a von in there somewhere."

"I-Its...well, it seems I can't recall his name. I was too preoccupied with other matters at the time to remember if he even told me." 

"Oh, that poor boy. Well, I'm sure at the very least the dance made him happy. No need to be so jealous though, you got to have our dear teacher all to yourself in the Goddess Tower."

"Jealous!? Hardly. As long as you two had fun, it matters not that I missed my chance, besides, there will be many dances in our future."

"Of course, it's sure to be a stunning sight watching the two of you slow waltz together!" 

Visions of her and Byleth dancing following their union blanketed her mind as they slowly approached the entrance to the dining hall, overpowering any image of Dorothea or any of the other girls dancing with him first. The day of their nuptials was far off but the mere thought of their relationship finally being made official made her heart flutter, rising in pace with each step as the large mahogany doors gradually came into view. 

"Here we are, well my darli— I mean, my teacher...I see It's going to be difficult refraining from calling you affectionate names in public. I hope you don't mind just being my teacher again for now." 

"My teacher, my darling...my love," Byleth began, placing his hands tenderly on her shoulders. "It makes no difference to me, as long as I get to be with you." 

"I always did find the way you refer to our professor very cute Edie," Dorothea said suddenly, taking a glance at their closeness. "You staked a claim on him almost immediately, how could the rest of us ever hope to compete?"

"You two are going to make this impossible." Edelgard shook her head, struggling to suppress the red growing on her face. She turned to clasp both doors by the handles, allowing an enormous amount of light to beam from the dining hall as she pulled, surrounding the area they stood like a stage light on the leads of a performance. How wonderfully fitting for the guests of honor. 

***

The dining hall was lively for its size, every corner filled with knights and merchants alike. Allies chatting with one another at their respective tables while most of the elite Black Eagle Strike Force sat laughing and conversing amongst themselves. Of course, some of her oldest classmates shared a table, the very same one they all shared at dining hours so long ago. Even still, members from the other houses sat beside them, not just mingling with friends they already knew, but the people they eventually came to know as comrades after spending the last five and a half years together. 

She could spot Felix and Leonie challenging all comers to a match of what Byleth once described to her as a trial of strength, better known in the mercenary world as arm wrestling. Caspar ventured to try his luck against Jeralt's self-proclaimed apprentice while Ferdinand flexed his bicep and fluffed his hair a few times before challenging the former Blue Lion. Ingrid, Petra, and Mercedes stood off to the side, cheering in support of the individual opposite their original house.

Immediately next to them, sat Ashe gathering coin given to him by Hubert and an unconscious Linhardt, likely a prize for some kind of wager. Even Lorenz hesitantly forked over a few of his gold, looking a bit unhappy with himself for doing so. Finally, just beside the table that held various different meals, albeit limited due to the war effort was Bernadetta, Marianne, and professor Hanneman struggling to sober up a terribly drunk professor Manuela as she tried to expend a few more beverages. 

Dorothea really went above and beyond for a preemptive celebration. The fight against the church might have been over but significant threats still prevailed, looking for any opportunity for the Empire to show it's hand. Despite that, seeing everyone having fun cleared those thoughts from her mind. If for just a moment there could be true peace after all of the fighting, then this celebratory feast was ultimately deserved. 

"I'm going to let you two lovebir—oops, sorry! I mean you two very friendly people get settled in and we can talk later, okay?"

"Of course Dorothea," Edelgard said frustratingly clenching her teeth. "Do try to remember that we're still keeping this a secret." 

"Oh silly me! How could I be so foolish! I'm not excited about my favorite people in the world finally tying the knot or anything. No, I don't believe that's something I'm feeling at all!" 

"Goodbye, Dorothea." She gave her friend an intense glare, motivating the woman to briskly walk away. Perhaps secrecy was a touch too ridiculous, it wasn't uncommon for two individuals who loved each other to wed after times of conflict. But her and Byleth weren't just any individuals, people of their stature weren't permitted to storybook endings, that monster and his ilk would assuredly see to their deaths before that could happen. Fortunately, Hubert already had a strategy in the works, something he was working on for a long time. All would be revealed come daybreak, whether promising news or unpleasant. 

"It's...you!" Jeritza appeared suddenly, breathing with excitement as the glass of suspicious red liquid he held splashed with his every step. "The time has come for one of us to die. The Emperor asked the Death Knight years ago to refrain from killing you until the war was over. As I look around at all of these painfully happy faces I can only assume that our dance of demise has arrived. I cannot hold him back any longer, step outside so that he may taste the blood of the one he craves." 

"That's a shame Jeritza, I didn't plan on dying tonight" Byleth crossed his arms, giving the man a look of determination. "And definitely not anytime soon either. There is however a dance I am looking forward to, at a significant event that I plan to be alive for. I'm afraid my death is simply not an option."

"I concur with the commander. Edelgard interjected in an instant, greatly trying to protect her beloved. "You had better learn to control your urges, lest you find your head beneath Aymr's blade. I have no intention of seeing commander Eisner die. Not only is he vital to the recovery effort, but he has also recently risen in prominence comparable to that of a Hresvelg. Taking a scythe to him is akin to threatening Adrestia herself, I won't tolerate such dissent particularly from the likes of you. Do I make myself clear?" 

"But...you made a promise, would you truly go back on your word?"

"That promise was made by a foolish princess who was short-sighted enough to believe that her teacher would never stand beside her. A little girl who once believed that any and all sacrifice would be necessary to move forward. Mark my words Jeritza, if you are unable to suppress your inner persona and in any way harm the professor. I will kill you, do you understand?"

"Is there a problem your majesty?"

Lysithea unexpectedly approached them, gleefully licking away at a tower of ice cream she held in one hand while conjuring up a cycle of spells in the other. She looked to be her usual self and yet a face of courage lie behind those adorable pink eyes. She glared at Jeritza, nonverbally daring him to act or say another word.

"Not exactly Lysithea, though I appreciate your concern. I trust you heard enough of our little exchange despite all of the commotion. What exactly do you have there? It looks positively delicious." 

"Oh! This? Well if you must know it just so happens to be one of my favorite desserts. Each treat comes with its own unique flavor. My personal favorite is Dark Spikes, isn't that the one you like as well...Jeritza?" Lysithea peered up at him, dark crystals gradually forming in the palm of her free hand.

"I...can take a hint, perhaps the commander and the Death Knight could instead have a friendly spar, does that sound to your liking?" Jeritza asked Byleth, taking a few side glances at the mage as the spikes levitated. 

"Sounds reasonable," Byleth said eagerly. Once things calm down a bit, have him meet me at the training grounds during the week. We can let off some steam there." 

"Perfect, I'll take my leave then. It seems Mercedes has a new flavor of ice cream for me to try. Have a pleasant evening." Jeritza stopped to glare at Lysithea before sauntering off in the direction of a smiling Mercedes who waved at the three of them from the distance.

"Good girl, Lysithea. I'll be sure the professor and I treat you to some flavorful pastries in town one day soon. Just the three of us, idling about eating sweets, how does that sound?" 

"Ugh, I thought I told you not to call me that, I swear it's like you never listen to me! But, yes I would like that very much thank you." Lysithea walked over to the others looking satisfied as she continued enjoying her snack. If there was one person she could rely on to keep Jeritza on his leash, it was definitely her. 

"Ah! Good evening your Majesty. I must say it's not like you to lose track of time,  _ rulers _ are usually more proficient at measuring." Alois shortly strolled over, a large grin on his face at the sight of the Emperor and Byleth. 

Edelgard trying her best to ignore the pun looked up at the boisterous man with indifference. "Good evening, Alois, It's true that much has transpired during the past couple of days, my time has been more than a little occupied."

"Regardless, it's good that you could swing by! Might I  _ axe _ what kept the two of you?"

"T-the professor was helping me compose my address. Certain nobles have taken to spreading falsehoods regarding my intentions in the vain desire of generating discord. We are hoping to counteract that with words for the time being." Satisfied with her fib, she gave Byleth a quick glance which was met with a nod. 

"That sounds like a real hatchet job, good thing Byleth was _sharp_ enough to get your _point_ across!" 

The couple stared at Alois in silence, each pun was more disastrous than the last. He was like this for as long as she could recall, steadily telling terrible jokes that could only be deemed amusing by the most lion-hearted of individuals. When the war demanded too much of her attention, the former Knight of Seiros searched extensively for her beloved in her place. His jokes became so commonplace that everyone anticipated them, but during that period of time, there were more than a few days the usually lively man was silent. 

"Nothing doing huh? Well, we are at a banquet, how about something a little more food-related!" Turning his attention away from the Emperor, he attempted his latest play on words for Byleth.

"I've been going absolutely  _ nuts _ trying to figure out how your hair keeps changing color. I hope that the story behind it is  _ eggciting _ ."

Byleth noticeably recoiled, looking pained by each cringe-inducing pun. Maybe in addition to his normal behavior, Alois was also slightly drunk and her beloved could sense it just as well as she. "I'm still not exactly sure myself," he answered. "But apparently it happened right after we slew the Immaculate One. Edelgard and I combined our strengths in order to deliver the finishing blow, the next thing I knew I looked like myself again."

"And that's all that matters my belov— I mean! My teacher, my beloved teacher. That you look like yourself again is a great joy." 

"I must say you've left me absolutely  S-peach-less. Not to be  corny  but that sounds  _ Amaizeing.  _ Though, being Jeralt's son, I suppose I should take everything you say with a  _ grain of salt _ !" 

Shamir, who was watching from afar, plainly irritated with the onslaught of puns herself, swiftly drifted to her partner's side. "Alois, you should give it a rest, her Majesty and the professor don't appear amused."

"But I am on a  _ roll _ , nothing gets  _ butter  _ than this! "Come now good friends it's all  _ ingest _ ." 

The three of them frowned at the man with looks of disapproval. If not for the sound of chatter in the background, Edelgard was sure that crickets could be heard chirping away in the distance.

"I suppose my _rib_ ticklers can't be to everyone's _taste_. Thyme fries when you're having fun!" Alois gaped at each of them in hopes of receiving a laugh or even a small smirk. A look of disappointment appeared on his face as he didn't get the reaction he hoped for. Despite his failings, the man eventually shook off his initial discomfort and unfortunately continued. "Another one _bites_ the _crust_ huh? No matter, I swear that one day I will make you and Byleth laugh your Majesty!"

"Your jokes aren't very appealing," Shamir said crossing her arms.

"Have I gone  _ bananas _ or was that a slip of a quip from Shamir Nevrand herself?" 

"I don't quip, are we done here?" 

"Professor! You're okay!" Leonie cried out from the distance, as she slammed Caspar's poor hand to the table, practically sprinting from across the room to give Byleth a hug. 

"Saved by Leonie, let's go Alois. Your majesty, professor." Shamir gave the pair a nod, yanking Alois away by his cape before he could work up another sequence of flat jokes.

"O-of course I am...why wouldn't I be?" Byleth shifted, taken aback by the sudden affection she was showing him.

"You collapsed after the last battle, the others were really worried about you! Thank the Goddess, Lady Edelgard picked you up and carried you out of there."

"Really? She did that?" Byleth turned from Leonie who was still clinging to his side to smile at Edelgard. "I'm surprised you didn't get Hubert to carry me."

"W-what!? T-that's...Leonie! You weren't supposed to tell the professor about that!" 

"Sorry! I just thought he should know! What's the big deal? Everyone thought you looked pretty heroic carrying the commander of the army in your arms as you walked through the flames."

"Heroic am I? Well, be that as it may, some things are better left unsaid in the presence of others. Particularly those we are so close to." Edelgard gave her beloved a subtle wink, still looking to show him her admiration even in their attempt at secrecy. 

"It's nice to see I have so many strong people looking after me," Byleth said giving Edelgard a wink in exchange. He then proceeded to look back down at Leonie, grinning at the sight of her continuing to hug him in spite of how lengthy their embrace was getting. "Especially you, I didn't know you cared so much about me." 

"I-I don't!" She said quickly pulling away. "Not as much as you think I do anyway. I was only fulfilling the promise I made to Captain Jeralt that's all, don't start getting a big head or anything."

"Sure thing Leonie, just so you know I care a lot about you too." 

"E-enough about that already! I'm starving, aren't you?! We've been saving plates just for the two of you! Now c'mon, stop standing around and let's eat!" 

With insistence from Leonie and her stomach. She shoved Byleth over to the table with the others, prompting Edelgard to follow. Upon their arrival, plates made just for them were already lined up before two empty seats. The others calmed down a bit after their friendly competition, happy to finally have something to eat, no longer obligated to wait for their gallant commander and Emperor. As soon as she was seated by Hubert, everyone else soon followed. She sat in the chair directly across from Byleth who sat beside his sergeants-at-arms in Felix and Leonie. Next to her were the two people who were comparable to siblings. Dorothea as her troublesome older sister and Lysithea as her precious younger. The meal before her was small in size but after being deprived of even smaller than this only a short few months ago, she was hardly one to complain. As she began to take a bite of her pasta salad, she spotted Ferdinand staring at her in the distance, focusing immediately on her hand every time she lifted her utensil. He always tried to one-up her in everything they did together but surely not an eating competition. Could the bottom of the barrel truly be that scarce? 

"Ferdinand? You do know it's impolite to stare. Is there something wrong with the way I'm eating?" 

"Apologies Edelgard, it's just...that ring on your finger, I must say it's quite a sight! Who is the fortunate individual that asked for your hand in marriage?" 

Of course, the ring! In all of her excitement, she completely forgot she was still wearing it. Her time with Byleth was so precious that it became just another part of her, like something she had worn years before, having long since grown accustomed to its weight. She was met with many looks from those just before her, everyone was growing more excited as they awaited an answer. She subtly glanced at Byleth, not wanting to give anything away to her patiently waiting audience. Her beloved does little to help quell the situation, looking visibly amused with that perfect smile of his, grin ear to ear at the unrest brewing at the table. She was on her own, if there was one thing that could possibly get her out of this dilemma, it was a well put together lie. She took no pleasure in it, but it was the only option available in her eyes. 

"It's actually—

"Marriage? Yeeaaah! we're going to Edelgard's wedding!" Caspar interrupted as he finished a bite of food, raising his fist in elation at the news. In his fit of shouting, he practically announced it to the rest of the dining hall. 

"Congratulations Lady Edelgard," Marianne said happily, much more confident than she was as a student. She placed her utensils down on the table, folding her hands into a short prayer. "May the Goddess continue to bless you and your beloved so that your union may be joyous and bright." 

Mercedes soon joined her, similarly folding her hands as she smiled. "You are beginning a new chapter in your life, may she bless you with love on your wonderful journey ahead. The goddess must certainly hold you in high esteem, Edelgard!" 

_ Likely not _ she thought to herself, but the compliment was appreciated all the same. "Of course, thank you, Marianne, Mercedes, but that's hardly—

"I would be liking to wish you congratulations as well Lady Edelgard. Petra said with a smile. "What are you thinking Linhardt? Was this something to be expecting?" 

"It was only logical for the Emperor to marry immediately after the war. A few days off by my calculations but the estimate was close...enough. Con...gratula...tions." Linhardt yawned, slumping face-first into his food.

"Lady Edelgard's getting married?! That's so great!" Bernadetta said enthusiastically. "Hubert, did you know about this?"

"I did not. Lady Edelgard? I wasn't aware you intended to wed this quickly." 

"Hubert?! I-I'm no—

"Hmph...marriage. That poor sap is in for a hell of a life, marrying the Emperor and all."

"Felix!" Ingrid shouted, slapping her friend across the back of his head. "Apologies for his rudeness, your majesty. Both of us are truly happy for you and your betrothed. I'm certain he is a handsome and loving individual, isn't that right Felix? Aren't you happy?" 

"Well, I didn't choke on my food just now so yes Ingrid, I suppose I am quite happy. But, good for you Edelgard...I guess." 

"While I am delighted for you Lady Edelgard, it's quite a shame someone bested me," Lorenz said sounding a bit disgruntled. "I intended to ask for your hand in marriage once the festivities ended. Still, I give you my most heartfelt congratulations." 

Edelgard, looking to end the barrage of premature felicitations looked around the table with a feigned smile. "Let's set this matter aside for another day, I am enjoying all of your company far too much to spend this time simply discussing me." Surely that would do it, there wasn't a soul at the table who would dare challenge her authority, who could possibly have the audacity to test the limits of the Emperor?

"You're not getting out of this that easy, Edie! Now, don't keep us in suspense, who is this lovely person you're getting married to? I bet he's attractive! Probably the unassuming and mysterious type, right? How close am I?"

"Dorothea!" The emperor cried out, desperately trying to regain control over the situation. Whether it was simply teasing or demonstrating ignorance by playing along, the songstress certainly wasn't helping matters as she looked back at her with a playful smile and those frustrating emerald eyes which darted from Byleth to her ring, and then back to her all in quick succession. How subtle. 

"I thought there was something different about you," Lysithea said finally joining in. "That ring certainly is beautiful, if you don't mind me asking, who gave it to you?" 

She looked over her shoulder at the young mage, somehow she always had a way of bringing the truth out of her. Similar to Byleth, it was difficult keeping secrets with such a perceptive eye staring back at her, discerning each movement as every long-kept secret abruptly left her lips without hesitation. The combination of Lysithea and all of the eager faces of the others ultimately backed her into a corner, influencing her decision to finally come clean. Everyone would know, she would announce it, despite all of the risks it could potentially bring, they would all know. 

"It-it was…"

"I gave her the ring."

"Professor?!" Everyone cried out in unison. 

Byleth looked around the table, grinning to himself as he seemingly enjoyed the expressions they made.

"I know you're all surprised but allow me to explain. Back when I was a mercenary, we would often exchange gifts or little trinkets with each other as a way to deepen our bonds. There were bracelets, necklaces, and other assortments of charms, all of which were given for a different purpose. After everything Edelgard and I have been through together,  that ring is just an indication of a vow I made to her," Byleth then turned from the others, focusing his attention on Edelgard. He looked directly into her eyes, smiling the instant he made contact; Not daring to look away as he resumed speaking. "That no matter what happens, I will always be here for you." 

Dorothea smiled, playfully nudging an overly blushing Emperor. "So _that's_ what the ring is for! I would have never guessed. You're very lucky to have such a dearest friend in the professor aren't you Edie?"

"Wait, isn't that Captain Jeral—Ow! Hey! What's the big idea professor!? You stepped on my foot!" 

"Oh? I did? I didn't notice, sorry Leonie." 

"Ah, my apologies for making such an assumption, Edelgard. It would seem that our professor has very expensive tastes. Though I am a bit disappointed," Ferdinand turned to Byleth with a frown. "I wish you informed the rest of us about such an exchange, that way we could buy one another gifts." 

"Yeah, professor!" Bernadetta surprisingly chimed in. "Why didn't you tell the rest of us? I would have bought something for you and Lady Edelgard, we have vows we want to make too you know!" 

Ashe, who sat immediately next to Ferdinand had a cheerful smile on his face as he seemed to agree. He shuffled his winnings from earlier around in his hand as he finished his plate. "We should all go to the market in town tomorrow and buy each other promise trinkets. That way we can express just how much we mean to each other!" 

"What a wonderful idea Ashe," Dorothea said as she set her utensils and plate aside, eagerly leaning forward with her arms on the edge of the table. "Vows can be made to soothe the heart and soul. As someone special once told me, the most profound gestures are often the ones that are unspoken."

"Something you seem to struggle with yourself," Edelgard mumbled under her breath, giving the former diva a side glance as she thought about the torment she just put her through. 

"That is sounding like an excellent plan. In Brigid, there is a similar giving of gifts but that one is done with swords. Two people promising...or make a promise to die with each other. One person is not allowed to die before another." 

"Geez, Petra, we're making vows not trying to kill each other here." Caspar, said, shaking his head, eyes, however, widening as he looked at her unfinished plate. "By the way, are you going to eat that?" 

"So sentimental," Felix said, clearly indifferent to all the admiration being spread around. He briefly stared at Petra as she gave her remaining food to Caspar. He always did his best to mask his genuine feelings but something about her explanation regarding Brigid's customs seemed to deeply unnerve him. 

Lorenz removed a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his mouth before looking over at Edelgard with a grin. "Just to be certain, you aren't scheduled to be wed Lady Edelgard? Then I suppose there is still time for I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester to—

"As if," Hubert spoke bitterly, folding his arms as he scowled in the nobleman's direction. "Now that we've cleared that up. It should be known to those of you thinking about any future proposals that her majesty is far too preoccupied with her duties to wed immediately. There is still much to be done, even now." He rose from his seat, carrying his finished plate and utensils in his hands, despite speaking to Lorenz specifically, he shot a quick glare at Byleth as though his words were actually intended for him. "I hope that has been made clear to every one of you,  _ some more than others _ ." He then walked away, ordering a few of the knights sitting idly by to help clear the table. 

Felix turned to look at him, smirking as he vanished from the dining hall into the darkness of the night. "Wow, leave it to that guy to spoil such a soppy moment. And I thought I could be the biggest jerk."

"Oh that's still you Felix," Ingrid said with a chuckle. Rising to her feet to help clear the plates away. "Don't you worry one little bit, you haven't been bested in that respect just yet." 

"Maybe you're right." He said solemnly, subsequently scoffing as he decided to leave the table with her. After a short few moments, everyone else soon followed. Helping to clear their plates despite having the church staff readily available to do so. As she looked around at all of the tired but cheerful faces of her allies, Edelgard decided to postpone the strategy meeting for just another day. Sure it was foolhardy, and Hubert would have more than a few choice words about her decision but they earned it. Tomorrow would be a relaxing day, a day of lighter pockets but still a day where the most meaningful of vows would be made. She continued to scan the room, knights walking back and forth helping to rearrange tables and chairs to their original state. Her beloved appeared before her, somehow managing to look so handsome despite his apparent drowsiness. 

"May I escort you to your room, your majesty?" 

"I would like that very much Commander Eisner." 

They left the dining hall side by side, walking under the glowing moon at a slow pace, trying to prolong as much of their remaining time together as possible. They would periodically wave in a parting goodnight to any of their allies heading in the opposite direction. Eventually reaching their destination, they walked up the stairs leading to the second-floor dormitories.

As they reached the top, she took note of the darkness covering most of the corridor, only the flickers of torch sconces lit the area. The sight of them provided her with solace, which was further enhanced by Byleth's touch as he held her hand. 

They shortly arrived before the door to her room, standing tall in close proximity, enveloped by a small ring of light despite the shadows around them. 

"All things considered, I had a great time tonight. This has truly been one of the happiest days of my life." Her eyes lit up as she held her hand out in front of her, gazing ardently at her ring. "I know you were only fibbing to keep the others in the dark but...was there any truth to your story?" 

He looked at her with those striking blue eyes of his, taking her hand again and interlocking their fingers together. He looks so focused as he smiles at her, virtually nothing is being said and yet his visage alone tells her so much about how he feels. A sudden warmth rose across her cheeks as she stared back at him, her heart racing at the thought of pulling him into her room and expressing just how much he means to her.

"Partially," he answered, finally breaking the silence. "The ring belonged to my mother."

"Y-your mother!?" 

"Yes. I never got the chance to meet her, but according to my father, she was an outstanding woman. I...I know it's been a little over five years, but it feels so recent in my mind. I suppose in many ways that's because it still is." He dipped his head, eyes growing distant as he internally recalled personal memories she could never truly know the weight of.

Her heart lurched at hearing him talk about Jeralt. He hadn't said a word to her or anyone else about him in so long. The last memory she had of the man was the final moments before he was killed. She began to frown as she thought about her involvement. Naturally, she wasn't the hand, but her alliance with _those_ _people_ caused her to feel like the dagger itself. 

_ The wench responsible is exactly where she belongs and I am more than delighted you didn't suffer the same fate. We will crush the rest of them beloved, every single one of them will fall. I can't promise to bring your father back, but I can promise you that. You will never be alone my love, I will never allow you to be. _

She squeezed his hand tighter, raising the other to wipe away a stray tear from his cheek. His breath hitched as he inhaled, sounding equally pained when he sharply exhaled. After a brief moment, he finally composed himself before looking down at her with a smile.

"He told me to give this ring to someone I love as much as he loved her. In many ways, it is a promise ring but it's also a declaration of my love...for you." 

"Byleth, I never thought..." 

"I love you El, and I hope that one day all of Fódlan knows that." He continued to look at her with an intensity she had never seen before. Despite the close vicinity of her fellow Eagle's rooms, she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Anyone could appear at any moment and catch them in the act, but right now she couldn't care less. The only thing that mattered was demonstrating to him the same love he felt for her. After a few minutes of bliss, the pair pull away from one another, looking into each other's eyes. She smiled at him, a smile not unlike the one she had after he proposed to her.

"They will. As Emperor, I swear that all of them, commoner and noble alike will know of our love." 

"Pleasant dreams, El."

"Same to you my love. I'm certain mine will be, because I know you will be occupying every single one of them." 

"When did you become such a romantic with words?" 

"The day the man who would one day be my husband turned his back on everything he ever knew to walk alongside me. But I will always cherish the moment I was able to hold him in my arms as I heard his heartbeat for the first time." 

They kiss one last time before he parts. As she watched him walk out of the corridor, her heart filled with immense gratitude. For the longest time, her days were soured by overbearing clouds that seemed impossible to lift, forcing her to suppress her emotions so that she may face the reality of her path. That was until an incandescent star, in the form of a mercenary landed upon her life, showing her affection and faith once thought to be lost. He was her guiding light, one that would go on shining brightly for her no matter the hardship. Darkened as this path would be, she promised to forever shine just as bright for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
